On Cray
by AuraPen
Summary: What do you think the Vanguard units do On Cray when they're not fighting? Are they having a concert? Training? Perhaps even chasing a whirlwind? Let's join the units On Cray. Perhaps we'll get to see something new.
1. R-Mart

**Author's Section:**

This is my very first FanFiction, so I hope you enjoy. I've put down some information first, so make sure you read it first.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Cardfight! Vanguard units, or most of the ideas. They belong to their respective owners.**

Setting: R-Mart (Royal Mart). It's like a normal clothes shop.

Characters: Katie (My OC), Blaster Blade, Knight of Rose Morgana, Little Sage Marron. (AU: Marron is considered a female in my stories)

Summary of this chapter: Marron decides to take our hero, Blaster Blade to the clothes store to get him some clothes. She has brought him here to buy him some casual clothes because she knows there isn't always going to be a battle right around the corner.

Enjoy this one-shot!

-AuraPen

* * *

"So, why am I here again?" Blaster Blade asked Marron.

"We're here to get you some clothes, silly." Marron said while sifting through some blue tight jeans. Blaster Blade looked down at himself.

"What's wrong with my suit and armour?" He asked.

"There's not ALWAYS a battle around the corner, you know. Oh! Here, go to the change rooms and try these on." She handed him a white shirt and some blue tight jeans. Blaster Blade looked at them in disgust, and reluctantly made his way to the change rooms.

-Later-

"I feel so… naked." Blaster Blade said as he stepped out of the change rooms in the clothes Marron picked out for him, still having his helmet on. However, he had taken off his skin suit, so brown locks hung over the rims of his helmet.

"Oh shush, you look fine." Suddenly, they heard the voice of Katie, their card owner, above the clouds.

"Oh snap." Blaster Blade knew that when a Vanguard unit changed their outfit, it would also change the outfit on the card.

-Up there-

"What, why is Blaster Blade not wearing his suit and armour?" Katie thought aloud as she examined Blaster Blade's card.

-Down there-

"Dang, you've got some funk going on there." Morgana said as she walked past, staring at Blaster Blade's backside.

-The End-

* * *

Author's Section

Please comment on it, it would make my day. I know how it feels to not have an account and can't comment (If you can, I didn't know.), but I appreciate all the people who came here to read. Thank you all.

-AuraPen


	2. Pass the Salt

**OS – Pass the Salt**

Author's Section:

Welcome to my second chapter! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first, my friend.

Time setting: Around Blaster Dark and Blade's teenage years.

Setting: The Dinner Table (Just a family dinner, yeah.)

Characters: Our Majesty, King Alfred, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark. (AU: King Alfred is the father of Blaster Blade and Dark, which means the knights are brothers.)

Genre: Humour

Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory, is it not?

Before you read this short story, I'd like to say that everyone has their own salt container. So, the title may seem a little weird.

Blaster Blade's salt container ran out, and he asks Blaster Dark if he could borrow his. What does the dark knight say?

Enjoy this small story, friends!

-AuraPen

* * *

"Dark, could you pass the salt?" Blaster Blade asked, looking over at his brother, who was busy poking his vegetables.

"Why should I?" Dark replied in a low tone, still looking at his food.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dark, pass Blade the salt." King Alfred interrupts, not wanting to have a fight at the dinner table. Blaster Dark glared at Blade.

"We have our own salt containers, in case you've forgotten."

"Mine ran out." Dark resisted the urge to go rage-mode.

"Fine."

* * *

Author's Section:

Once again, please comment! That's all I ask of you, my friends. Is that not so simple? Even if it's constructive feedback, I'll be willing to listen to what you have to say.

Over and Out.

-AuraPen


	3. Hole in One

**OS – Hole in One**

Author's Section:

I'm so happy to see that someone has favorited this FanFic!

Setting: Golf field.

Characters: Blaster Blade and Knight of Silence, Gallatin.

Genre: Humour

Summary: Blaster Blade has just started the game of golf on his own, bringing Gallatin along only because Gallatin had asked. However, Gallatin wants to try and swing a shot...

Enjoy this golf-shot! Get it? ... Please tell me you did.

-AuraPen

* * *

"Easy, Easy..."

WHUCK!

Blaster Blade shielded his eyes as he studied the white golf-ball whistling through the air and then landed on the Freeway. He whistled.

"That looks pretty good for my starting shot." He said to himself. Gallatin was standing by the bag of golf-clubs.

"Well, let me try." Gallatin said in a low tone, picking out a club, judged its weight and sensed his way to the tee with a new golf ball on top.

"But you can't-" The white knight began.

"_**Let me try.**" _Gallatin said again, this time in a dangerously low tone. He did not like those who thought he couldn't do anything just because he had a blindfold on. He slowly aimed, like he did with piñatas and whacked the ball. It made a sharp whistling noise as it seemingly flew through the air, and-

And-!

Hole in One.

Blaster Blade was gobsmacked.

* * *

Author's Section:

I understand that some people may expect longer stories, but these stories are the ones I've picked out. I usually write chapter stories and don't finish them, but I'll be putting up a short chapter story soon enough.

Now that THAT'S out of the way, please favourite and leave a comment! Even if it's constructive feedback, I'll be happy to listen to it.

-AuraPen


	4. Sore Losers in Friendly Games

**OS - Sore Losers in Friendly Games**

Author's Section:

Hey there!

Welcome to the third story, where people hate losing! (Who doesn't?)

Time Setting: Late afternoon, Summer.

Setting: Blaster Blade's balcony, looking out over the country side.

Characters: Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark. (AU: Blaster Dark = Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm sorry if I'm not being creative enough. To me, they're really similar.)

Genre: Humour

Summary: Blaster Dark has just engaged in an 'I Spy' game with Blaster Blade. However, he gets upset and challenged Blade to a different game…

Who will win?

* * *

Blaster Dark glared at the countryside, his eyes studying the landscape, looking for that feature that started with a B.

There it was.

The giant lighthouse and its lights could be seen from a mile away. Every sailor was safe when they see the Great Beacon.

"The Great Beacon?" Dark asked, his eyes moving to meet Blaster Blade's.

"No. It's closer than you think." Dark growled and turned his head to the countryside again. He saw the Beast Trainer Akane near her cottage with her pack of Snowgals and Brugals.

"Brugal?" Blaster Blade shook his head.

"Nope. Like I said, it's closer than you think." Blaster Dark turned his head to face Blaster Blade.

"Enough with this 'Closer than you think' business! I've pointed out everything that starts with B and I've gone through the Full Cray Edition Dictionary! What could it possibly be?!" Blaster Dark snapped.

"Okay, tell me. Who's the person right next to you?" Blade asked.

"You." Dark stated flatly.

"And what do I start with?" Dark then realised his foolishness.

"The game 'I spy with my little eye' doesn't say you can put yourself as the thing!" Dark yelled. Before Blade could say the words 'Sore loser', Dark held out a clenched fist.

"If you are going to call me a sore loser, then beat me in this single game of rock, paper scissors. You only suggested this game because in rock, paper, scissors you're the sore loser 99 percent of the time." Blade held out his fist, giving in to his brother's demand.

"Fine. I won't lose this time." They stood motionless for a second, and then they chanted in unison,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!"

Dark's hand was scissors and...

Blade's hand was a rock.

"Rock beats Scissors." The white knight smiled, while the opposing side did a death glare.

"Best of 3." Dark stated.

"Sore loser." Blade chuckled.

_-Later-_

"Paper beats rock, Blade." Dark smirked. Blade glared at their hands, his face clearly showing frustration and anger.

"Best of 10?" Dark shook his head.

"**NOW** who's the sore loser?"

* * *

Author's Section:

That was a pretty fun story to write!

... Or should I say, two stories to write?

It's true. I decided to put two games into this FanFic. They were supposed to be separate, but I've decided to write them as one story.

Thank you for the views, and please send some reviews.

Blackwing and Drake, thank you for reviews, they made my day.

I'll soon be uploading a second FanFic soon!

-AuraPen


	5. Popcorn can do Wonders

**OS - Popcorn can do Wonders**

Author's Section:

I had been stuck with writer's block for a few days, thinking of some ideas for Kagero until Blackwing gave me the idea of writing about the Pale Moon Circus! So I went to look up some card lore and I've decided to do it about Popcorn Boy, his magical popcorn and Midnight Bunny.

Once again, here's the info I encourage you all to check out!

Time Setting: Just after a performance. Of course, everyone is tired and their magic is drained.

Setting: Backstage! (Because you wouldn't see the performers relaxing on stage!)

Summary: Everyone has just delivered a brilliant performance as always. However, they have another one in just ten minutes, and their powers cannot recharge fast enough. However, can the new popcorn boy do something about it?

Enjoy the FanFic! Just a nice friendship story. I don't think it contains humour in it. But that depends on you.

Maybe you want to have some popcorn while reading this! After all, it's in the title!

Enjoy the FanFic!

-AuraPen

* * *

"Nice performance today, Midnight Bunny! The way you move from one box to another without everyone seeing always blows my mind!" Popcorn Boy laughed, skipping to the Grade 1 bunny. He had just joined the Pale Moon clan, something about bringing energy back to everyone. She smiled sadly, and patted his shoulder.

"The sad thing is, everyone's so tired after a single performance. We have one more scheduled in just ten minutes, and we can't recharge our powers fast enough." She smiled sadly. Popcorn Boy laughed.

"Not if you have my popcorn! My popcorn is the best power charger!" Midnight Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Popcorn Boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Try a few!" Midnight Bunny took some and popped one into her mouth. Suddenly, she felt the magic returning to the limbs in her body. It tingled all over her body, and in just a few seconds, she felt rejuvenated and ready for another performance. She looked down at him, his eyes twinkling.

"What kind of popcorn... is that?" She asked.

"Magical popcorn! I make it myself!" He laughed.

"Well, you'd better make more if you want to make everyone happy!" He nodded.

"I have a lot already!"

"Well then, go give everyone a taste of your magic!" He smiled, happy to finally have a purpose.

"Yep!" He ran off, offering every Pale Moon unit that came his way some popcorn. Bunny smiled as she munched on her popcorn as others brightened up, the magic returning to them.

"Popcorn Boy, the magic of the circus... I like it." Bunny thought to herself as she ran out.

"Hey Popcorn Boy! A little more popcorn over here please!" The boy turned his head and ran over to Bunny.

"Popcorn can really do wonders." She thought as he gave her some. As if reading her mind, Popcorn Boy replied,

"Especially the popcorn made by me!" She nodded as she popped one into her mouth.

"**Especially** the popcorn made by you."

* * *

Author's Section:

I finally have a story up! I was stuck with writer's block until Blackwing saved the day. Thanks again!

Stay awesome, everyone!

-AuraPen


	6. Devoted Fans

**OS - Devoted Fans**

Author's Section:

Hello there everyone! Welcome to a friendship/heart-warming story!

Thanks again to Blackwing! She gave me the idea of writing about the Bermuda Triangle clan when they have a day off. I've changed the idea a little, so it's really similar to 'Popcorn can do wonders'. This time, it's a little more heartfelt.

Time Setting: Just after a performance. (Gee, I wonder if Bermuda Triangle and Pale Moon do one together after all this is done and over? That'd be cool. I think. Hopefully.)

Setting: Eternal Idol Pacifica's dressing room.

Characters: Eternal Idol Pacifica, Rose the red penguin and Anemone (AU: After the Anemone Coronaria, yes, it's a flower.) and Prism-Miracle Timor. (AU: I can't do the heart, I'm sorry!)

Summary: Pacifica is tired. She doesn't want to be, she wants to keep shining and inspiring all the little girls and mermaids out there in the world to become an idol, but she's tired. Can a heal trigger have anything to help her with this problem...?

I loved writing this story. It made me feel inspired and loved, though I'm not sure how you'll take it. And yes, I am speaking to you.

If you're an idol or a hard working person in tough times, just remember that people love you and are always there and ready to support you.

On that note, enjoy this story.

-AuraPen

* * *

Eternal Idol Pacifica sighed, tired as she swam into her dressing room, her two red and blue penguins swimming in beside her. They closed the door for her, and joined her at her vanity.

"Rose, how many performances are scheduled for today?" The red penguin took out his tiny clip board.

"2 more, and then that's all for today." Pacifica groaned, laying her head on the vanity in front of her. Her blue penguin patted her on the shoulder. The two penguins exchanged worried looks.

"I love my fans, but I'm just too tired to go out there again." Pacifica sighed.

"Then let me help you." She turned around to find another unit behind her.

This was a heal trigger, Prism-Miracle Timor.

"Timor! Thank goodness you're here!" Pacifica hugged her.

"I've been so tired the past few days! My manager has just booked so many performances since I've become an Eternal Idol! What should I do?" Pacifica released from the hug, her eyes watering.

"I want to not be tired so I can perform for my fans, for the little girls and mermaids out there who want to become an idol. I'm always tired, and I hate that." Pacifica broke down for a little bit, Timor gently patting her shoulder. She guided the idol over to her bed, and they sat down.

"This is why I've come here." Timor whispered in Pacifica's ear. She wiped a tear away and looked up, to find Timor holding a small pouch with a pearl inside it, colours flying around on the surface.

"I want to give you this." Timor smiled. Pacifica slowly took it, watching the pearl change colours. It was like a rainbow, making Pacifica feel a little happier just by looking at it.

"W-What is it?" The eternal idol asked, taking in the pearl's beauty.

"It's your fans. They have devoted their energy into this pearl just for you. All the different colours are all the different fans and their energy." Pacifica looked up.

"But... why?"

"_**Because they love you.**_"

* * *

Author's Section:

I hope you are all happy with the story. Please review, you can leave some ideas for future chapters! I'll also be uploading a new FanFic soon, and if you want more information, it's on my profile page.

I'll have a new chapter up soon, don't worry everyone!

-AuraPen


	7. We will win for what we fight for

**OS – We will win for what we fight for**

Hello everyone. Witness the members of the newly-formed Revengers, their reasons as to why they stand there today and why they carry the title of 'Revenger'.

Genre: ? (I'm just seriously not sure.)

Characters: The Revengers. (Need I say more?)

Time Setting: Early at dawn, just before a battle.

Setting: On the horizon of the battle field.

Summary: Before Mordred charges them into their first battle, he takes a moment to know the Revengers that are going to fight beside him in battle.

Thanks to X-42S for the story idea. I hope this is the type of story you were hoping to read.

Please, just take a moment, my friends, to consider just who the Revengers are, and what they're fighting for.

* * *

Illusionary Revenger, Mordred. The leader of the newly-formed Revengers.

The Shadow Paladins who had firm determination.

Those he was going to trust with his life.

The Revengers.

He strode across the group of former Shadow Paladins who he knew were going to follow him all the way, awaiting the first orders to be made. He turned his head to look at his future allies, their eyes meeting his like a firm handshake. He stared into the eyes of the first Revenger.

Nullity Revenger, Masquerade. He was a Revenger who took on the duties of the shadows with pride. He used to be a Royal Paladin, but was then controlled by the Purgatory Dragon, but somehow got out of this mess. In the end, he wears his mask to abandon the light in this world and live as a shadow.

"I'll be following you and the shadows with pride." Masquerade's eyes had said as he looked into Mordred's eyes. He moved to the young lady beside him, her orange hair away from her face as she looked into the eyes of Blaster Dark Revenger.

Dark Cloaked Revenger, Tartu. She held so much admiration for Darkness Maiden Macha, an old friend of Mordred's. He knew that she was a Revenger because she was going to protect the land for the day the darkness maiden would return.

"I'll be protecting this place until my last breath for Macha!" A faint smile touched his lips as her promise twinkled in her eyes, but just faintly. He then looked down to the small girl beside her, a dark horn in her hands.

Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter. He remembered the stories where the young girl would sound the horn and Shadow Paladins would stand up, ready to stand their grounds once again.

"I want to protect the people and the special things I care about." Although she was young, the knight knew she had a firm determination in her. She was willing to die to protect what she cared deeply for. He moved to the tall knight beside her, his head having to tilt up to look up at him.

Revenger of Darkness, Rugos. He is unseen and he is the darkness. He is extremely loyal, which made him a good ally to have him by his side.

"I may be unseen, but my loyalty will never be hidden from view." He nodded to Mordred, which earned him a small smile. He moved once again and looked into the eyes of a spear-wielding warrior.

Morale Revenger, Dorin. He is the older brother of Claudas, another Shadow Paladin. He used to fight battles for his personal gain, but revisited his view on battles after his brother was trapped in a corner, feeling anxiety for the first time. He lives with the same determination Blaster Dark and the rest of the Revengers have.

"I am a hero of the shadows. I don't need wealth nor honour, just to never experience loss and despair, and never to let others experience those horrible feelings either. This is why I fight." Dorin was a good warrior, and it would be an honour to die alongside him in battle.

He then looked up the giant form of the Revenger with his unbreakable shield.

Dark Revenger, Mac Lir. He is very compassionate, and regrets all the mistakes he has made, and has a strong will to move forward in life. At the frontlines of the battle, there is Mac Lir with his shield, ready to stop all the problems that may arise.

"My shield will stop all that try to harm the Revengers. Their attacks will be useless!" He then tilted his head up further to meet the eyes of the Dragon Revenger.

Revenger, Raging Form Dragon. He was there in the days where he used to side with Phantom Blaster Dragon, the guardian dragon. So much had happened after that, but in the end, this dragon conquers despair with despair. He causes the despair equal to the despair his victims give to others. He is a dragon of justice.

"We live in the darkness; our souls shall unite as one to defeat you!" Finally, he came to the last Revenger.

Blaster Dark, Revenger.

The one who started the Revengers.

His eyes held the unique firm determination that was never not seen in his them. He has a will to fix all his mistakes, and he now walks down his own path, making sure the mistakes he has made never happen again.

"Glory belongs to those in the light. Shadows will walk down their chosen path."

With the determination in everyone's eyes, Mordred was ready.

"Now is when we show our resolve! Revengers, follow me!"

* * *

Well, I'm not sure how everyone feels about this story. I feel like there is a deep connection between all of the Revengers, and I think the one thing they have in common is their sheer determination and they all have a purpose in their hearts.

Please review, everyone.

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	8. Targets are Brothers

**OS - Targets are brothers**

Author's Section:

To start off this section, I'd like to say to all the brothers out there, I don't mean any offense. (That goes to the sibling meaning and the brothers that do work like the sisters in real life.)

Time Setting: Just a normal day of training. (Because there are days where you can just throw a dagger at a target and call it a day.)

Setting: Practice field outside, and wooden targets are lined up. (You can imagine that, can you?)

Characters: Battle Sisters Maple and Cocoa.

Summary: Battle Sister Cocoa and Maple are having a talk about the targets, about how they shouldn't be destroyed because they're brothers. What happens next? (Just the worse summary ever.)

Enjoy this bullseye! (Now you're not making sense.) Shut up brackets. I do what I want.

*ahem* On that note, enjoy.

-AuraPen

* * *

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Battle Sister Cocoa smiled as she examined her targets closely.

Straight into the bullseye.

Some cracks surrounded the dagger in the wood. They spread slowly, and when Battle Sister Cocoa touched the hilts of the daggers, the poor targets just fell down into a bundle of broken parts of wood.

_Shame._ They're really expensive.

"Even you like pulverising the targets, Cocoa." Cocoa picked up one of the knives of the floor and turned to face the unit behind her.

It was Battle Sister Maple. The red-haired girl placed he huge axe she wielded on a nearby bench and walked over to Cocoa, who had returned the dagger to its hilt in the shadows of her white cape and bent down to pick up another one.

"It's a brother! You're killing the brothers!" They looked at each other for a moment, and then they started laughing.

"It's made of wood! What's it supposed to do, dodge?" Cocoa replaced the second knife into its hilt and reached for the third one. However, Maple stepped on the tip of the blade, making it fly up into the air and she catches it.

"No, but they're still brothers. They can't put up much of a fight." Cocoa looked at her while Maple handed back the dagger.

"And you can put up a fight?" Maple nodded.

"Yeah! Not like the targets you just destroyed." Maple went back to grab her axe on the floor.

"I thought they were brothers?" Cocoa called after her.

"Yeah, but when they're like that," Maple swung her axe into the direction where the broken remnants of the targets lay.

"They don't really look like brothers to me." Cocoa took her place away from Maple, taking her battle stance.

"Heh, I can outmatch a sister and a brother any day." Maple smiled. She felt a glare coming from the opposing side.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

**"Bring it on, _sister."_**

* * *

Author's Section:

Thanks to Blackwing for the idea! You can send a PM to me if you have a request for a clan! You'd make my job even more easier if you also told me what you wanted to happen in the story! (And that would also mean I'd upload it a little sooner.)

Please review, everybody! I check this FanFic at school and I go into fan-girl mode when I see the review count has gone up. Seriously, who doesn't if they're new here? I know I would.

See you all on the next story!

-AuraPen


	9. Where is Spring?

**OS - Where is Spring?**

Author's section:

Terribly sorry that I couldn't upload another chapter quickly! My mum wouldn't let me on and I had homework to do.

Time Setting: The beginning of the year... when spring is supposed to come.

Setting: A cliff overlooking the Gold Paladin kingdom.

Characters: Spring Breeze Messenger and Incandescent Lion, Blonde Ezel.

Summary: Spring was supposed to come a few days ago, and the food is running out! Will the sun come in time?

Thanks to Blackwing for the story idea!

Enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blonde Ezel stood on the high cliff overlooking the kingdom,.

...Well, a white snow covered kingdom, to be precise.

He stood as still as a statue, the puffs of steam coming from his mouth showing that we was alive. He sighed. The food was running out, thanks to the End-year ball. Spring was supposed to be showing its first signs a few days ago, but everything remained cold.

Hang on, what was that?

He turned around, finding a Gold Paladin unit running towards him.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" He came to a stop in front of the Incandescent Lion, bending over and taking in big gulps of air.

"Yes Spring Breeze? What is it?" He asked.

"Your majesty! I saw something wonderful! It's coming!" Spring Breeze managed to wheeze out. Ezel knelt down to meet the messenger's eyes.

"What's coming?" Ezel asked, curious.

"S-Spring!" Ezel looked at him in concern.

"Just now? Spring was supposed to show a few days ago." Suddenly, a spot of orange light appeared next to the messenger's boot.

Then another.

And another.

Spring Breeze looked up and smiled.

"It's here now!" Ezel looked up, and smiled when he saw beams of light come out from the dark clouds. Soon, the sky cleared and the sun shone on the village. Spring Breeze and Ezel stood up and watched as windows and doors open in the kingdom, the people going out to see the sunshine.

Spring Breeze looked up at the lion.

"So did I do okay?"

"Yes Spring Breeze," Ezel paused, trying to think of something to say, but decided to keep it simple.

"Well done."

* * *

Author's Section:

End-Year Ball: It's pretty much what the title suggests. I was trying to think of Christmas... but I just decided on that.

Please review everybody!

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	10. The Worried General

**OS - The Worried General**

Author's Section:

Hello everybody! I got you all an Aqua Force story!

I was honestly going to do another heal trigger story, but I couldn't find the lore.

Characters: (Long names ahoy.) Tear Knight Lazarus, Marine General of the Restless Tides Algos, Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids.

Setting: The bow of a ship. (And if you're wondering, I've been reading a few books recently about ships.)

Summary: Dolphin Soldier has yet to return from his mission, and Marine General Algos is worried. Will Dolphin Soldier return?

Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

For all the fathers out there who worry about their son(s).

* * *

Marine General Algos stood at the bow of the ship, looking out over the sea in front of him. Void had created a small factory at the bottom of the ocean, and Dolphin Soldier of the High Speed Raids was assigned to the task of destroying it.

And, he was worried.

It had been a few minutes since the expected time Dolphin Soldier was supposed to come back. Even Algos couldn't hear the quick splashes of the Dolphin Soldier.

You see, Algos had raised the Dolphin Soldier.

He had first met the Dolphin Soldier when he was younger, and began to see it every day at his spot near the ocean where he would stay when Algos needed alone time.

Algos closed his eyes to picture the day...

-_Flashback_-

Algos, 8, jogged to his secret caves, the only place where he could be himself. He had a small fight with his friends, and he needed time alone to think and calm down.

He settled down on a rock near the water, and dangled his legs in the cool water.

Until he felt something smooth brush against his leg.

"Ah!" He jumped up, to see a dark shadow in the water, and suddenly a small fin popped up.

"Hello?" Suddenly, a small grey dolphin emerged from the water, and clicked.

"Hi." Algos knelt back down to pat the dolphin's head. The grey dolphin closed its eyes in appreciation.

"I'm Algos." The grey dolphin looked up at him.

"Hm, how about I call you Dolphin Soldier? You could be my ally when I grow up to be a General like my father." Dolphin Soldier nodded, happy with the name choice. Algos stood up.

"Attention, soldier!" Dolphin Soldier looked up. To Algos, he really did look ready for an order.

"Uh, swim in a circle!" Dolphin Soldier did as he was told.

"Do a flip in the air!" Dolphin Soldier went under water, then emerged up, and did a flip in the air. He looked back to Algos.

"That's so cool!" Algos knelt down to pat him again.

-_Flashback end_-

"General Algos, sir!" Algos turned to find two amber eyes looking et him.

"Yes, Sir Lazarus?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted." Lazarus leaned on the railing.

"Are you worried about Dolphin Soldier?" Algos nodded. Lazarus was one of his best friends since childhood.

"Yeah. I can't hear him coming." Lazarus chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Algos asked.

"You do realise Dolphin Soldier is wearing the Non-Detection device?" Algos realised his foolishness. He was the one who had made it for him. No one could detect him with it on.

"I forgot." Lazarus pointed at something.

"Then what's that Dolphin swimming here at high speeds?" Algos looked at where Lazarus was pointing.

"He survived! He made it back!" Algos smiled.

"And I bet you had no doubts at all?" Lazarus laughed.

Algos looked to him.

"What made you think I had any?"

"Oh, just asking."

Deep down, Algos felt a great weight being lifted off him.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

And what father would not be worried about his son?

Please review, everybody!

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	11. Rest in Peace

**OS - Rest in Peace**

Author's Section:

Thanks to Foretoldlegends for the idea of Narukami. Although I've tweaked the idea, it's still similar.

Time Setting: After the war against Void.

Setting: In the darkened battlefield.

Characters: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Dragonic Overlord.

I just can't put a summary here, it just doesn't seem fitting.

Please enjoy reading it.

-AuraPen

* * *

_To all those who fought bravely._

* * *

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion stood in the remnants of the recent battle against Void. A lot of units had given up their lives and gave it their all to defend their grounds, their pride...

And their leader.

The dragon looked out across the once green field, now the grass was brown and crumpled to the ground and bodies of units from Narukami were scattered across the battle field, the Void units would always evaporate when they died. He slowly walked through the field, remembering all the units and their proud faces, faces who were now lifeless in front of him. He stopped at a particular unit and found a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. Vermillion picked up the paper and examined it.

It said:

**_'We all fought bravely for our nation,_**

**_Stood in our formations,_**

**_Watched our last sunset,_**

**_As we prepared for war,_**

**_We are proud,_**

**_Remember us.'_**

Vermillion looked at the units scattered across the field. This isn't right.

So Vermillion took it in himself to give them all a proper funeral and burial.

He dug out many graves that day, and laid the bodies there to rest. He wrote on a stone nearby the words that were written on the paper. And then he flew out again, to look for some flowers. While picking a few, he thought that a dragon wouldn't normally do this. But he realised that these units fought for him with all their hearts, and it wouldn't be fair to leave them like that.

When he had gotten back, he was surprised to find another dragon standing there at the rock he had written on.

It was Dragonic Overlord.

The Overlord turned when he felt a dragon land behind him. He spotted the flowers in Vermillion's hands.

"They fought bravely, didn't they?" Overlord asked as Vermillion planted one on a grave.

"Yes, they did. And I thought it wrong to leave them scattered across the field." Overlord moved to Vermillion.

"Pass me some." Vermillion passed half to Dragonic Overlord and they planted a single flower on each grave. After a few graves done, Overlord decided to talk again.

"You are a great leader. Not many dragon leaders ever do this." Vermillion patted down the soil next to a flower he had just planted and stood up.

"I always make sure to give my units a proper burial." Vermillion stated. They both moved to the front of all the graves. They had finished their flowers and all the graves were marked. The place looked more peaceful.

"So... what should we say?" Overlord asked.

"What do you mean?" Vermillion replied.

"You know, something to say over the graves." Vermillion nodded.

"Of course." He cleared his throat.

"People of the dragon empire, you have fought bravely..." Vermillion thought of how to finish it, until Overlord whispered.

"Rest in peace." Vermillion nodded, and turned to the graves once again.

_"**Rest in peace**."_

And that is what the units did.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

It's so hard to comment here. It really is, after writing and reading a story like that.

Please review and favourite. Leave requests if you wish.

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	12. Warrior and Child

**OS - Warrior and child**

Author's Section:

Happy to all the Angel Feather clan users and fans out there. Though this one-shot may or may not be what you were looking for, I honestly tried my best. It's been 3 or so days, and homework's been getting me down (and so has writer's block). But be happy! I'm uploading this on my birthday!

Time Setting: 4:15PM

Setting: Hospital bed near window.

Characters: Iron Heart Mastema and Happy Bell, Nociel.

Summary: Mastema is bored. No has visited him, and there is nothing to do. Until a little girl names Nociel visits him.

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

_To all those who get bored in hospitals. Even Rainbow Dash gets a little bored sometimes._

* * *

Iron Heart Mastema lay on his bed by the window, in the sunshine. He had recently fought against some wild Void units attempting to enter the Angel Feather hospitals. His right arm and left leg were severely wounded, and he was required to stay in bed for a long time until he was released.

And he was bored. Like, he was considering going to go insane and go on a rampage bored.

That's extreme.

He had already finished all the crosswords in the magazines the nurses handed out every day, read a few long novels, played a few video games but the power ran out and had counted 1,000 sheep. He wished he had some visitors. His family wasn't with him anymore, thanks to the battles against Void.

He wished he had someone visit him. Just anyone. Even a stranger, but not someone who worked here. His side table was bare, no cards, no flowers.

Until a little girl popped in behind the curtain next to him and walked to the foot of his bed.

"Hi there mister!" She happily smiled, moving to sit down at a chair next to his bed. He turned his head to look at her, confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't think a girl like this one right there was going to visit. He didn't even KNOW who she was.

"I'm Nociel!"

"W-What do you do here?" He groaned, rubbing his right arm. Judging by her petite white dress and halo (That pretty much every nurse and doctor here had on), she looked like a mini-nurse.

Heh, a mini-nurse.

"I don't work here yet." Mastema was confused. Then why was she here?

"Then, why are you here?" He asked. She looked around quickly and then whispered softly into his right ear.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in school. But I visit everyone here. School isn't like the real thing." He smiled. He was already liking this girl. This was precisely what he did when he was small, during boring days and classes.

"Does your parents know?" She nodded, but seemed sad.

"They died in the fight against Void. I hope they're with me all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure they're here." Mastema sadly smiled.

"But why did you visit me?" Mastema asked. During his time here, no one other than the nurses came. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Um... well I saw you all alone the other day and your table was empty, so I bought you something to help." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Nociel nodded.

"Yeah! I got you some flowers." She raised a bundle of flowers. Blue, green, yellow and white.

'Patriotic, much?' He thought. But he then decided that she just probably selected these flowers for no particular reason.

"Here, I'll put them there." Nociel moved around the bed and placed the bundle of flowers on the table. He chuckled. Something was finally there. Something colourful, something proud.

Hang on, what was that? There was a bell dangling from the belt on her waist. A golden bell.

"Hey, what's that bell for?" She looked down and picked out the bell from its hook on her belt.

"This is my happy bell." Mastema didn't think a bell could make him happy. But he played along when he saw her eyes gleam with pride as she held the golden shining bell in her hands.

"Could you ring it for me?" Nociel nodded, and rang her bell. It had a wonderful sound, and it echoed in his head long after it had gone.

"How do you like it?" Mastema smiled.

"It's wonderful. You know..." Mastema thought.

"You could work here as 'Happy Bell, Nociel'. Hah, that rhymed!" He laughed at his own wit. Nociel slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." She laughed.

"What's your name?" Nociel asked.

"Just Mastema." He said. Nociel tried to think of a name like what he did to her, but Mastema interrupted.

"Some call me Iron Heart Mastema."

"Do you know why?" Nociel asked.

"I don't really know. But it's me." He shrugged, but smiled again.

"Well, let's start this again. I'm Iron Heart Mastema."

"And I'm Happy Bell, Nociel!" She responded.

And that was the start of the friendship between warrior and child.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Awwww. I'd like to say that they became family, but then I'd have to make that a series, wouldn't I?

Please favourite, share and review! I'd like to have some requests so I don't have to think of something myself. Also, check out my profile every day, there will be updates and things you need to know on there!

Well, I'd better go and enjoy my birthday day.

See you all later, everybody!

-AuraPen


	13. Windy Troubles

**OS - Windy troubles**

Author's Section:

I'm not sure how you all would find this story. I personally found it quite humorous. But that depends on your taste.

Thanks to Daisuke Tokayuma for the idea! Hope you enjoy it.

Characters: Silver Wolf Garmore, Grassland Breeze Sagramore, Precipice Whirlwind Sagramore and Battlefield Storm, Sagramore. (AU: Considering they all have the same names, I shall refer to them by their titles. Eg. 'Grassland Breeze smiled and said,')

Setting: It will be talked about in the parts of it.

Time Setting: Same as the settings.

Summary: It seems Garmore has lost a bet! The consequence? Going on a whirlwind hunt with the Sagramores. How will this end for him?

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Cliff, far away from the whirlwind, but it is visible on the horizon.

Time Setting: 3:00PM

Great Silver Wolf Garmore sighed and shook his head as he looked out over the grasslands. There in the distance, was pretty much a hobby of the Sagramores.

A whirlwind.

They liked chasing them down, and stopping them dead in their tracks.

He felt a friendly slap to his back and turned to meet Battlefield storm, Sagramore.

"I can't believe I lost that bet." Garmore sighed.

"Cheer up Garmore, you'll have a lot of experience and fun while chasing this thing down." Battlefield Storm winked.

"'Fun'? How is chasing a whirlwind down 'fun'?" Garmore asked.

"Well, we have the perfect role for you, and I bet 10 gold royals that you will enjoy it." Battlefield Storm chuckled.

"Of course I won't. Keep your money. Anyways, what's the plan?" Garmore asked.

"We're going to run in the storm, in the opposite direction the wind is turning."

"You're kidding right? That would be suicide- Hang on… You're joking." Garmore raised an eyebrow.

Battlefield Storm stared back in a very good poker face.

"Yes." Garmore glared and Battlefield storm cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Grassland Breeze and Precipice Storm are going to fire a single arrow into the opposite direction, and I was supposed to cut into the whirlwind-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cut into the whirlwind?" Garmore asked. Battlefield Storm nodded.

"Yes, but you're going to do it. And it's the best part, because once your blade slices apart the winds, they become disorganized and spread out, and the whirlwind slowly becomes nothing but a breeze in the grasslands." Garmore got himself mentally ready to go to the Angel Feather hospitals. This was not going to end well.

"When are we going?" Garmore asked.

"After the other Sagramores finish preparing." And at that, Precipice Whirlwind and Grassland Breeze came up to the two, weapons in hand.

"We're ready." Grassland reported. Battlefield storm grinned.

"Okay, let's go!" Together, they leapt off the cliff and ran towards the storm that was waiting.

* * *

_**-Time skip-**_

* * *

Setting: A cliff near the whirlwind. It's heading straight for this cliff. (To many cliffs and you'll end up with a cliff hanger...)

Time Setting: 3:15PM

Garmore and Battlefield Storm stopped at another cliff, way above Precipice Whirlwind and Grassland Breeze. They were going to shoot their arrows from there, weaken the whirlwind and then Garmore was going to inflict the final blow.

The whirlwind was coming closer, Garmore could feel the vibrations under his feet.

"Ready?" Battlefield Storm asked.

"Of course not. I'm going to jump and slice into a whirlwind and then probably fall to my death." Garmore glared. Battlefield opened his mouth to speak, but Garmore did first.

"And if I live and enjoy this ridiculous task, you're paying 20 royals." Battlefield turned his head.

"I bet you will." He mumbled.

Finally, the whirlwind was close enough to them, so Grassland Breeze and Precipice Whirlwind's arrows suddenly flew up into the whirlwind. It had weakened a little bit, but just enough to slice through.

"Now's your chance!" Battlefield smiled. Garmore prepared himself.

"On it!" The whirlwind came near and Garmore leapt off the cliff, his two blades in hand. Garmore felt the immense wind on his face, and was feeling the pressure already.

Just as he was about to get sucked in, the blades moved like lightning. He sliced two holes into the whirlwind, and as if by magic, the whirlwind had dissipated within seconds.

But now he was falling.

Garmore looked to the ground, his body in a face-first-will-hit-the-ground position. He closed his eyes, about to accept his fate in the hospital when-

* * *

Setting: Great Silver Wolf Garmore's quarters.

Time Setting: 9:00AM

"Ah!" Garmore sat up suddenly. He awoke from the ridiculous nightmare, his sheets slightly damp. He was very sweaty, and he looked around frantically.

He was not in a hospital.

He examined his arms, and head.

No bandages.

"It was just a dream." He realised. He slowly lay back down.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream-" The door suddenly opened, revealing Battlefield Strom Sagramore, whom had a very large grin plastered on his face.

"Rise and shine, Garmore! We're going to be chasing down that whirlwind today!"

Garmore shut his eyes, willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Poor Garmore...

Anyways, I will be quite lazy and will not update so often since my mother's been watching the amount of time I spend on the internet! And sometimes, I may just have a really rough day and not want to write anything. Just homework is the only exception, because it's something I'm ordered to do...

Please review, follow and favourite! I'm really happy that people are reviewing. Review some requests, if you want. It would make my life much easier if you included the characters you want in the story and what the story will be about!

Can't wait to see you all soon, and with that,

Goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	14. The Arrival of Blaster Blade Burst

Author's Section:

Hello everybody! I know I haven't been uploading here recently, since I just wanted to finish 'The Royal Pranksters' because it was nearing its final chapters.

I have decided to make one story of my own idea, and I chose to do a story about Blaster Blade Burst. And in fact, I haven't recalled seeing any writer write something about him yet on ! (And if you have, PM me and I'll check it out.)

Oh, and koryandrs? I decided to take up the challenge of your prompt. You will find it in this Fic, in bold.

Characters: King Alfred, Little Sage Marron, Blaster Blade, Blaster Blade Burst.

Minor Character: Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine.

Time Setting: During the fight.

Setting: I guess... a ruined large plaza square in the Royal Paladin kingdom.

Summary: How did Blaster Blade Burst come to be? Find out...

Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

On Cray, the units of the Royal Paladin Kingdom were currently fighting a band of units of the Void who had broken into the kingdom.

The people who were there, fighting on the day became witness to the arrival to a new form of Blaster Blade.

You too shall witness the arrival of Blaster Blade Burst.

"I-I can't fight anymore!" Marron huffed, kneeling behind a piece of large debris. Blaster Blade moved to shield her.

"Little Sage Marron, we have to keep fighting! We cannot let the citizens of the United Sanctuary suffer!" Blaster Blade said through gritted teeth as he fought, Marron supporting the white knight with spells and magic of her own. The fighting went on for what seemed an eternity, until Blaster Blade was struck down. As the Void units began to gather the fallen knight, a bright light enveloped around him, and the Void units moved back.

This wasn't Blaster Blade anymore.

The white shining knight rose into the air, and Marron suddenly remembered the prophecy of this day. King Alfred moved to her. It seems that the battle had stopped, and now everyone was watching Blaster Blade rise into the air, shining like a white sun.

"What has happened to hi-" The bright light went out, and the knight fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He rose his head up high. He didn't look like Blaster Blade at all, but everyone could feel Blaster Blade's aura surrounding him.

"Is that... Blaster Blade?" King Alfred asked. Marron's eyes widened, and her face slowly broke out into a smile.

"Not the one we know." King Alfred looked to her.

"What do you mean?"

"This is it! The prophecy**. It was foretold in the scrolls** that one day, a white knight with a pure heart would be struck down by a blade black as the night. But then we would rise, float up to the sky and become 'burst'..." Marron commented. Suddenly, Blaster Blade moved like the speed of light, cutting down all the Void enemies in his path. He did not stop until they were all defeated, and suddenly he was drained from his energy. He knelt to the ground, and a bright light surrounded him once again. When it faded, there was Blaster Blade. Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine flew to the knight, and began to heal him. The rest of the units watched, hoping Blaster Blade would be alright.

"I believe what we saw now..." Marron said as Blaster Blade sat up, smiling weakly. King Alfred looked back to Marron.

"I believe that was the form of 'Blaster Blade Burst'."

And that was how Blaster Blade Burst came to be.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

I really thought that story was pretty epic. What do you think, everybody?

Please review, favourite and follow! I hope I won't let you down with the rest of the one-shots I'll be placing in here.

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	15. The Truce

Author's Section:

Honestly, if you go ahead and read the Fic without reading this section first, you won't get anything. ThunderBlader requested that I do something with Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha and Galactic Beast Zeal and wanted it to be similar to Batman and Robin.

However, once I read the card lores of both these units, I couldn't find a way to make it a 'Batman and Robin' story. So I decided write about the truce they formed to fight against the other forces that were trying to undercut them. (Honestly, the nerve!) So I'm very sorry if it isn't what you wanted, but I did my best.

Characters: Super Dimensional Robo and Galactic Beast Zeal.

Time Setting: Dawn.

Setting: It's explained in the Fic.

Summary: So what happened when Daiyusha and Zeal made the truce to fight against the other forces that were going to undercut them? Find out!

Please enjoy! I'm not sure if this story is like the others I have written, but I hope you all enjoy it in the end.

-AuraPen

* * *

Obviously the fighting wasn't going well for both sides. Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha was coming closer to surrendering against the forces of Galactic Beast Zeal's army. Zeal was the devourer or stars and destroyers of planet.

Of course, the battle wasn't going to be easy.

But then, both leaders had come to a point where they had to make a truce, because during the fierce battle, other evil forces decided to come and destroy some planets too. Zeal did not want others feeding on this planet, and Daiyusha could not allow anymore intruders.

Early in the morning, Daiyusha flew out of his army base. He was determined to make this truce. He flew up to Zeal's supposed base, and landed. Soon, Zeal's units were surrounding the Dimensional Robo.

"I mean no harm, I come in peace. I wish only to speak to your leader, Galactic Beat Zeal." After a bit of staring, a unit whispered to another, and that unit ran off into the camp.

Later, Galactic Beast emerged from the base, and called off the units. Daiyusha was alone; Zeal could take him on 1 on 1.

"Zeal. I suppose you know about the other forces coming here?" Daiyusha asked.

"Yes, what about them?" Zeal growled.

"I want to make a truce. We both have suffered many units, and we both don't want those other forces to be here. We need to fight against them." Zeal nodded in agreement.

"But how do I know you're not lying to me?" Zeal asked.

"You have my solemn word." They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Fine. But what happens when they have gone?" Zeal asked again.

"Then... we shall figure that out when the time comes." Daiyusha said. Zeal smirked.

"Alright, fine. **_Now let's get rid of these idiots that are trying to take over!"_**

"Seconded." Daiyusha smiled.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

I honestly wondered what happened after the truce. I wish I could know.

Please review, favourite and follow! I don't have any requests right now, and it's hard to come up with a story on my own that you all would be happy to read. I want nothing more than to make all of you happy! Also, check out my channel for information such as a list of OC's, updates and more.

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	16. Taking Time to Remember

**Author's Section:**

Thanks for the ideas! I will put up a request again if I run out of ideas/requests to write about.

This one is from Foretoldlegends, and I was happy to write this deep story.

Time Setting: Afternoon, about 4PM.

Setting: It's explained in the story.

Characters: Healing Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger, Darkness Maiden Macha.

Summary: Blaster Dark Revenger wasn't his normal self nowadays, and Healing Revenger is determined to find out why.

Please enjoy everybody, it's another deep story.

-AuraPen

* * *

Healing Revenger knew something was up.

Blaster Dark Revenger had recently been late for meetings, usually left the Revenger base camp once every day for no particular reason and was overall really quiet and distant.

So today, Healing Revenger decided to follow him.

Blaster Dark Revenger rode out at the crack of dawn, and a few minutes later, Healing Revenger followed. Blaster Dark Revenger rode out for a bit of time until they reached the cemetery. Healing Revenger looked confused. Why here?

She dismounted her horse and followed on foot. There was no need to ride in a cemetery. Blaster Dark Revenger also dismounted and walked in. He went deep inside the cemetery, and stopped at a particular tombstone. Healing Revenger hid behind the closest tombstone, and squinted to see the name on the tombstone.

"I know you're there, Healing Revenger." Blaster Dark Revenger stated. Healing Revenger stood up, there was no need to hide if Blaster Dark Revenger knew of her presence, and then she moved over next to him.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"I was worried. You've been really depressed and quiet, and you leave the Revenger base camp once every day." He nods.

"Correct." She noticed he had a handful of lavenders in hand. He knelt down and planted them beside the tombstone. This was when Healing Revenger could see what was etched on it.

_**'R.I.P**_

_**Darkness Maiden Macha**_

_**Known for her wonderful **_

_**Courage, Heart and **_

_**Determination.'**_

"I recently realised that I haven't visited Macha in such a long time, I made a decision to come here daily." He confessed.

"What happened?" Healing Revenger asked. Blaster Dark needed to share some of feelings, he couldn't keep it all bottled inside.

"When Blaster Blade, Dragonic Overlord and I were sealed by the Void, Macha had been fighting Origin Mage Illdona, and when I came back I learned that she died in combat. I pushed back my feelings, but I have recently realised my mistake." Healing Revenger placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move.

"I think she would've understood that you were busy with the war to come here." He nodded, taking her words in seriously.

"I believe that she is genuinely glad that you visit her now. I would be too." Healing Revenger nodded.

"And I noticed that you remember that her favourite flower was lavender." Blaster Dark Revenger smiled. They stopped talking for a few minutes, taking in the scene around them. Then Blaster Dark Revenger turned his head to look at Healing Revenger, smiling softly.

_"You almost remind me of Macha." _

Above the two of them in the clouds, Darkness Maiden Macha smiled, and chuckled.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

I enjoy writing deep stories like these. I hope everybody enjoyed it. Maybe take some time to go visit someone you love?

Please review, favourite and follow, I will have some up soon, thanks to Bznboy and Blackwing-Darkraven's requests.

See you all soon, everybody.

-AuraPen


	17. Paperwork and Replacement Bills

Author's Section:

Hello everybody! Welcome to another Oracle Think Tank story starring the Battle Sisters. Thank you Bznboy for the request in the reviews section.

Characters: Battle Sisters Fromage, Mocha, Monaka, Parfait and Cookie. (AU: I'm sorry Parfait fans, I could not find a way to abuse the word 'love' in this entire story. If I did, it would NOT fit at all.)

Setting: It will be talked about.

Time Setting: 3PM

Summary: Battle Sister Fromage snaps from all the replacement bills and paperwork she receives. What will she do about it? Or rather, what will the Battle Sisters do now?

Please enjoy it everybody, I did my best.

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Battle Sister Fromage's Office

Battle Sister Fromage had finally snapped. She could not take anymore of this stupid paperwork and these replacement bills! She was extremely overworked, and she certainly didn't need these replacement bills for the wooden targets getting in her way!

And she knew how to get her way...

Fromage stood up as soon as Battle Sister Parfait laid some more paperwork on Fromage's desk. As leader of the Battle Sisters, it was her duty to manage all paperwork AND test the break though hybrid weapon 'Destroyed Bayonet' which was a combined weapon of the best features of magical swords and high-speed machine guns.

"Sister Fromage, what's wrong?" Parfait asked.

"No, everything is not! Do you see all this paperwork I have to manage?!" Fromage gestured to her desk. The 'In' box was filled with a stack of sheets, while the 'Out' had nearly the same amount.

"Yes, Sister Fromage." Parfait wasn't sure about where this was going.

"Most of the paperwork I receive are bills! Bills for our training equipment and weapons! The Battle Sisters keep breaking them to pieces!" Fromage complained.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Parfait asked, backing away a bit. True, she had destroyed several this week...

"Yes- well, for our skills and enemies yes, but for our wooden target 'brothers', no! I have to replace those with money, and they are very expensive!" Fromage picked up a paper and showed Parfait the price for 18 wooden targets.

140 Silver.

"Do you expect us to glue them back together?" Fromage froze, then smiled.

"I think that's a great expectation I'm going to lay down for the Battle Sisters to do..." Parfait mentally slapped herself for suggesting that idea. Fromage turned to her, and placed her hands on Parfait's shoulders, looking very excited.

That's a bad thing. A VERY bad thing. The Battle Sister Fromage catches today aren't going to be happy.

"Let's go Parfait! I have some new expectations to announce to the Battle Sisters!" And so, Fromage strode out of her office, a skip in her step, with Parfait following quickly behind her.

* * *

Setting: Training field

Battle Sisters Mocha, Monaka and Cookie were out in the training field, casually training, having a chat which Mocha did some stretches.

Although... Monaka was glaring at Cookie a bit. It seems her desire was still strong.

Mocha had set up some wooden standing targets in a circle with the intention to jump and do a spinning kick. It was a nice warm-up.

"If you break those wooden targets, you're going to glue them back together!" Came a voice from their right. They all turned, and were shocked to find Fromage smiling.

"Why?" Cookie asked, sharpening her practice sabre. She and Monaka were going to have a practice fight with sabres, which was a weapon they were both unfamiliar with.

"Because, if you break the brothers, you're going to have to glue them back together because we can't afford to buy new ones all the time." Fromage grinned. She could use that money for more bandages and glue.

"You're kidding me." Monaka said, her jaw nearly hitting the ground. That was going to take forever!

"You're not serious!" Mocha moved out of the circle. Fromage nodded, with Parfait shying away behind her. Nothing she could say could help the situation.

"So, if you break it, you have to fix it." Fromage walked back to her office with the good intention of throwing away all the replacement bills. The Battle Sisters decided just to have practice fights instead. There were loads of bandages in storage. Perhaps they could be put to use.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Hopefully they don't HAVE to glue some targets back together. I wouldn't for a thousand dollars. Huh, a million? Okay, maybe.

Please favourite, review and follow! As of now I only have one request to go on and I do need some more now! If you'd like to make one, review it or PM me.

Here are my requirements.

Clan (It helps.)

Topic (I fuss the details! Tell me what's going to happen.)

Characters (Because there is no story without characters.)

I hope to update sooner for you guys! I'm going to start school again today, wish me luck.

-AuraPen


	18. Jewel Knight Chase

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Royal Paladins are back!

... Well, to be specific, this story is going to be about the Jewel Knights. There will be another one coming soon, thanks to Bznboy.

Thanks to Blackwing-Darkraven for this request! I hope I've done a good job.

Characters: Leading Jewel Knight Salome, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany .

Time Setting: Shall be talked about.

Setting: Same as the time.

Summary: So, Tiffany has caused another ruckus during practice, and the two senior Jewel Knights have to go find her.

Please enjoy, I tried to make it interesting. It might fall short, but that depends on your perspective.

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 4PM

Setting: Castle gates

Leading Jewel Knight Salome sighed as Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley joined her outside the castle gates. Just by looking at Salome's expression, Ashley already knew what was going down.

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany had caused another ruckus during training, ran off and probably hid somewhere.

Scratch that, she IS hiding somewhere. She was never in plain sight.

"I assume I can guess what has happened?" Ashley asked.

"No, she actually didn't run away during this training session. Yes she did." Salome nodded, a bit frustrated. Sometimes the Dreaming Jewel Knight was stubborn.

"Well, where should we start looking?" Ashley asked. She was planning to go out for a walk on the castle grounds today, but perhaps she didn't need to. They began walking away, towards the Sanctuary forest, where deep within was the lake where Lake Maiden Lien lived. Tiffany was always found within its boundaries. Salome thought for a moment.

"Last time we came here looking for Tiffany, we found her sitting behind a rock near a cave, so I guess a good choice would be to go in there first." Ashley nodded. Salome was making sense.

"Alright, let's go. We'd better find her soon."

_**-Time skip-**_

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany stood against the cave wall near the entrance, watching and listening. She was scared of the lecture she would probably be getting, that is, if Ashley and Salome find her again.

Oh, who was she kidding? They would find her, no doubt.

_**-Outside-**_

Salome raised an eyebrow as she saw a flash of light inside the cave, near the entrance. Ashley turned to her.

"Did you see what I see?" Salome nodded.

"Tiffany... you should probably come out now." To their surprise, after a few moments, Tiffany stepped out from the darkness.

"Well... lay it on me."

And from there, there came nothing but lectures from the two senior Jewel Knights.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Hopefully they made it back in time for supper.

... Oh who am I kidding? In this story, they did.

Please review, follow and favourite! If you have an idea, you can review it or PM it to me, but this is my criteria.

Clan (It helps.)

Characters (Oh, who else?)

Topic (What's going to happen.

And on that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	19. Reversed Jewel Knight

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Welcome to another story with Pure Heart Knight Ashley! (Two in a row, who would've thought it?) Thanks to Owaizake for the request! I don't do fight stories, but I hope this is okay!

Characters: Pure Heart Knight Ashley, Blaster Blade.

Time Setting: 1PM

Setting: Training grounds

Summary: Ashley is trying to 'reverse' Blaster Blade! What will the white knight do once he realises this isn't a practice fight.

Please enjoy the story, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Blade dodged to the left as Ashley thrust past him, eyes full of malice. He jumped suddenly as Ashley turned left and slashed at where the white knight was just seconds ago.

"Ashley! Stop!" Blaster Blade guarded against her dark red sword with his, gritting his teeth with the effort. This wasn't a practice fight; this was a full-on battle!

"Ashley, we're supposed to be having a practice fight!" Blaster Blade cried out, pushing Ashley back and moving back. He grunted with the effort.

"That's what you think! But after this 'practice fight', you're going to be reversed like me!" She smirked evilly. Blaster Blade was completely shocked.

"W-What? What do you mean, 'reversed'?!" He asked. His eyes widened and he blocked as Ashley attempted to do an overhand.

"You will become 'reversed'!" Blaster Blade once again pushed her off, but she quickly hit him with her huge shield she carried, and then moved away.

"Come on Ashley, if this is a joke, then it's gone too far-" He stopped for a moment, when he spotted red marks on her face suddenly appear. Her eyes had not pupils, they were just irises. This isn't right!

"Ashley, snap out of it! I want to help you! What's happened?! Look, I'll lower my weapon, you can talk to me!" Ashley didn't move.

"Hah, trying to escape becoming 'reversed'?! You've ran away far enough!" Her blade was surrounded by a dark circle. She did a backhand, and Blaster Blade guarded, but made no attempt to counter even though she was vulnerable to the knight's eyes.

**That's it!**

"If I can't get through to her, then I'm going to have to pierce it through!" Blaster Blade thought in his mind.

"Well, I'm not going to run away anymore!" Blaster Blade prepared himself, and ran forward, his blade glowing a bright blue aura. Ashley's eyes widened, and she growled as she back away.

"Stay away!" He made no attempt to back down.

"If you won't listen to me, then listen to this!" He lashed out at her, not holding back. She screamed in pain, but Blaster Blade didn't stop. He needed to get her unreversed, one way or another! And right now, this looked like the only option.

Ashley glowed with a bright white light when she hit the ground. Blaster Blade shielded his eyes with a hand. The red marks disappeared from her face and her pupils reappeared.

"B-Blaster Blade?" She managed to groan as she sat up. What happened? Blaster Blade knelt down and gave her a hug.

"You're back... ah." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Er... what happened?" He didn't answer.

"Um... you can let go now." Blaster Blade pulled away.

"Ah, yes, sorry." He helped the Jewel knight up. He was so relieved that she was back to normal!

"We should be heading back to the castle." As they walked back in there, Blaster Blade made a vow to himself.

_**"I will never let anyone get reversed again, not under my watch."**_ He muttered as they went inside. He looked back out a final time, then closed the wooden door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Hopefully Blaster Blade doesn't let anyone get reversed under his watch. I don't think so.

Please review, favourite and follow! If you'd like to make a request, you can PM me or review it. These are my requirements.

Clan (Yes, it helps.)

Characters (Because what story is without characters?)

Topic (Make sure it's sensible, and not gory. I can do fight stories now, I guess.)

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	20. Knights and Dragons

**Author's Section:**

I am so very sorry, spoilers12. I completely forgot about your request, and I hope this story was worth the wait.

Characters: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and King Alfred. (AU: Blaster Dark is 8, Blaster Blade is 7 and King Alfred is... well... young. I suppose.)

Minor Characters: Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Covenant Knight, Randolf, Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere and Little Sage Marron. (AU: Their ages are similar to Blaster Dark and Blade's.)

Time Setting: 11PM

Setting: Living room.

Summary: Blaster Dark and Blade are playing 'Knights and Dragons', but Blaster Blade doesn't play the part of the dragon properly, and Blaster Dark leaves in a huff. What happens next?

Please enjoy it everybody, but I have to tell you before you read it, the characters may be a bit OC. But they're children, so I suppose it would be okay? I guess. Go enjoy it.

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Dark, 8, ran his fingers through his dark hair angrily. Blaster Blade, 7, clearly wasn't playing 'Knights and Dragons' properly. He always kept picking up a sword when he was the dragon. And the worst part was, they were rehearsing a really good play to show to their dad, King Alfred, whom was sitting on the couch, but the king just had to come in and watch them.

And Blaster Blade just HAD to say they had perfected it when Blaster Blade's part was absolutely horrible! But King Alfred was chuckling, and Blaster Dark certainly wasn't happy.

"Blaster Blade, you're supposed to be a dragon! Dragons don't use swords!" Blaster Dark huffed. Blaster Blade pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, Dragonic does!"

"But Nehalem's dragon doesn't!"

"But Tejas does!" Blaster Dark huffed, and dropped his sword and ripped off the cardboard armour they had made with loads of sticky tape and glue. King Alfred's eyes widened.

"Now Blaster Dar-" But the King didn't get to calm the angry dark-haired boy.

"I quit! You can't play the 'dragon' right!" Blaster Dark left the room in a huff, slamming the wooden door behind him to prove his point. Blaster Blade sniffed, and tears soon started to form. King Alfred got off the couch and knelt down beside him.

"C-calm down Blaster Blade, your brother was just angry-"

"NO! HE HATES ME NOW! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Blaster Blade sobbed. King Alfred patted him on the back and looked at the wooden door.

* * *

**_Blaster Dark moved away from the door, sighed and ran off to find some more cardboard._**

* * *

"Come on Blaster Blade, I've got a surprise!" King Alfred smiled, dragging Blaster Blade back to the room where he and his brother played 'Knights and Dragons'.

"W-What is it, Dad?" Blaster Blade asked. King Alfred gave him a wink.

"You'll see." King Alfred opened the door and they both went inside-

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR!" Blaster Dark yelled in their faces. Blaster Blade back away instantly, bumping into King Alfred's stomach forcefully.

"WOAH!" Blaster Blade glared for a bit at his brother, but was now curious as to why Blaster Dark was wearing the dragon costume. He never wanted to be the dragon! Ever!

"Why are you the dragon? You never ever want to be the dragon!" Blaster Blade asked. The two walked in, but suddenly Blaster Blade was given a sword and a helmet was put on his head.

"I suppose you could be the knight today for our performance for Dad." Blaster Dark shrugged. King Alfred chuckled.

"Oh, you're not performing for me only." King Alfred moved aside and some other friends of the two knights came into the room.

"I cannot wait!" Randolf smiled, running over to the couch and sitting down.

"Oh, a play! I can't wait to watch it!" Marron smiled, she joined Randolf on the couch. Next up was Bedivere with Gallatin in hand.

"Your costumes look cool!" Bedivere grinned. Gallatin sighed. Bedivere looked to Gallatin and patted his back.

"Uh, so is Gallatin. He's looking forward to 'hearing about it'.". the kids bunched up on the couch, and King Alfred sat down as well. Blaster Blade was absolutely shocked. He was going to play the 'knight' AND they were going to perform in front of an audience.

A growl came from his left. Blaster Blade turned and he saw Blaster Dark on all fours, growling like a dragon.

"Who dares to challenge me?!" Blaster Dark roared. The children smiled eagerly. Blaster Blade wasn't sure what to do, but then Blaster Dark gave him a wink.

"Oh, ah, ahem..." Blaster Blade cleared his throat and stepped back, taking up an attack stance he saw his brother do every time they played.

"I am Blaster Blade, knight of the Royal Paladin kingdom! And you shall not cause trouble to this innocent village any longer!" Blaster Blade gestured to the small bundle of houses, cattle and people on the floor. Blaster Dark smirked.

"Oh yeah, let's see you try!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

I wish I could see the rest of the performance, I bet it was be great!

Please review, follow and favourite! If you have a request, you can PM it to me or review it. (But in the end, I'll just PM you asking questions.)

Here are my requirements!

Clan (It helps when the unit isn't widely known.) Characters (Please write their full names!) Topic (Please make it sensible, not gory or anything. Humour is fine, but if it's something absolutely ridiculous, well... You can figure that part out yourself.)

Check out my profile for updates and some information about characters, Fics and so on!

On that note, goodbye everybody! Until next time.

-AuraPen


	21. Time Travel

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Sorry for incredibly late delay, I have been so very sick. Bznboy, I hope this will make up for all the time I have taken. Honestly, I took a long time with this one, it was such an interesting topic and it took a lot of imagination.

Characters: Incandescent Lion Blonde Ezel, Player of the Holy Bow Vivanne, Blaster Blade and King Alfred. (AU: Blaster Blade acts extremely suspicious in this story.)

Minor Characters: A sergeant. (AU: Yes, a sergeant. What, you want me to call him Bob?)

Time Setting: Oh... it'll be mentioned. In fact, this whole story revolves around 'Time' itself.

Setting: It will be mentioned.

Summary: The search for the remaining Holy Beast Armours has not been fruitful the past few days, and Ezel is getting anxious. But Vivanne has found two bronze amulets that they identify as time travel devices... where do they go?

Interesting topic, eh? Please enjoy it, everybody! I have been working on it for a full 2 weeks or so, because of my cold. It won't be ridiculously long, but it's fairly lengthy.

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 3PM, 29th October 2012.

Setting: Pavilion tent.

Incandescent Lion, Blonde Ezel sighed in frustration. The search for the rest of the 4 Holy Beast Armours, (3 in their possession, 7 altogether) wasn't going so well. These last few days, the Gold Paladins had found no Holy Beast Armours, to his disappointment. It would obviously not be easy, but they were not making any progress, were they?

He was sitting in the base camp tent, looking over a bunch of documents. The tents were set up near a suspicious cave a few days ago, and some units were sent off to a nearby village they had passed on horseback to find some more supplies and to sharpen their weapons and fix their gear. They had requested they come here, the cave was really eerie and the villagers would not go NEAR it. Ezel was curious about it anyway, so he was fine to go in there. Besides, there could be a Holy Beast Armour in there, and he certainly wasn't going to take the risk.

"Sire, sire!" He looked up as Player of the Holy Bow; Vivanne stepped into the tent, holding two bronze amulet-like objects. He leaned forward in his chair. Already Ezel's curiosity was burning.

"Yes, Vivanne?" He asked. She laid the two bronze amulets on the table, but when he examined them a bit more, he found that they were fob watches. When he opened the lid of one of them, the clock hands were both reset to 12 o'clock, and there were a few things on the other side of the lid that he didn't expect to see.

There was a small date indicator and the numbers on it were also reset to '1/1/2000'. Also, there was another indicator which read 'PM' and a message that was engraved on the other side of the lid.

_**"Turn the clock hands and adjust the date to travel forward or back in time. When ready, say 'TIME TRAVEL NOW' enthusiastically and then close the lid forcefully. You will travel to that point in time, and you will be exactly where you need to be.**_

_**Note: The fob watch will know if you weren't enthusiastic. So don't fail it, otherwise you'll end up sometime between Point A and Point B in the timeline."**_

Ezel looked back to Vivanne after reading the message. Judging by her expression, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't going to stop bugging him about the fob watches until they used them.

"Give me a few good times we should go to now and why." Ezel smiled. Vivanne took no time rattling off some times, but one struck out to him.

"34. Into the future by a year so we can ask our future selves where the Holy Beast Armours are,

35. Go back in time to warn the Royal Paladins about Void because of that legend,

36. Back into time so we could go defeat Void again in a more epic way-"

"Wait, what legend?" Ezel asked. Vivanne raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know?" She received a blank face in response.

"King Alfred and Blaster Blade were warned of the future threats by two units wearing bronze fob watches. That could be us!" Vivanne smiled. It was Ezel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you make that up?"

"No sire..." Ezel's face didn't change.

"Well, maybe I did... but they were still warned! I know that!" They held each other's gaze for a few moments, until Ezel sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's do it. Now, what date was it?" Ezel asked, taking a fob watch and placing it around his neck.

"March 20th, 2012. I don't know what time." Vivanne stated. Ezel took their fob watches and adjusted the time to 1:45PM. (AU: March 24th 2012 is the day episode 64 or 65 was uploaded. Since Blaster Blade and the rest of Cray's leaders hold a conference on that day, it wouldn't be too far a stretch to set this story a few days back.)

"1:45 is as good of a time as any. Okay, ready?" Ezel asked her. She nodded. Behind her calm demaner, she was very excited. But of course, that still meant she couldn't be silly. This was like a proper mission.

"Okay, on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Ezel counted.

_**"TIME TRAVEL NOW!"**_ They both yelled, and they slammed down the lids on the fob watches. The fob watches began to glow, and everything began to go white for the two. In a burst of light, they disappeared.

And all was still in the pavilion.

* * *

Time Setting: 1:45PM, March 20th, 2012.

Setting: ?

"Nngh..." Ezel groaned. This migraine was absolutely horrible!

"W-Where are we?" Ezel sat up, clutching his head. He noticed that Vivanne had done that same. He looked around at their surroundings.

There were sitting on a marble floor in a long corridor, which was devoid of units.

Hang on... it can't be... _The Royal Paladin castle?!_

Did they... really just time travel?!

"I think we're in the Royal Paladin castle, sire." Vivanne told him, helping each other up. Fortunately, their migraines had lessened considerably.

"Well, we need to accomplish what we need to accomplish, and get back to our own time. This is too surreal for me to stand for a long time." Ezel looked around.

"Which way should we go about looking for Blaster Blade and King Alfred?" He asked.

"Why those two?" Vivanne asked. Ezel looked back to her.

"Who else would we warn other than the king and the commander of the Royal Paladins?" Vivanne nodded, understanding what he was getting at.

"Perhaps they'll be in the throne room?" She suggested. Ezel nodded.

"That's a good place to start as any. Let's go." Together they strode down the corridor, to the throne room.

* * *

Time Setting: 1:50PM

Setting: Throne Room

The most ridiculous coincidence was, Blaster Blade and King Alfred were both in the throne room, looking over reports from their kingdom and from the rest of the United Sanctuary. Apparently the Oracle Think Tank have sensed something evil approaching their time, and the duo were mainly looking over reports from scouts investigating secluded areas. One had found a dark force, but other scouts had also been to the same place, and they had found nothing. So, they dismissed it as nothing.

"I wonder what this 'dark force' will be, your highness. The Oracle Think Tank clan have never failed to alert us of oncoming dangers." Blaster Blade commented, still looking over the same report they had dismissed as nothing earlier. King Alfred looked over Blaster Blade's shoulder, holding some reports of his own.

"That is true, but-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in..." King Alfred called out. To his surprise, two units came into the room wearing gold armour and had some weapons in hand.

"State your name, occupation and intention." Blaster Blade stated, examining the two newcomers. The man straightened up, and cleared his throat.

"My name is... erm, Ezel and this is my friend, Vivanne. I'm a knight, and she's an archer." The man introduced himself and the lady next to him. She smiled, an air of elegance, grace and a hint of ferocity surrounded her.

"What business do you have here, Sir Ezel and Lady Vivanne?" King Alfred asked. Ezel noticed the reports that were on the table.

"We're here to warn you of future events." Vivanne said firmly. Blaster Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Why should we trust you two?" Blaster Blade questioned. He didn't trust these two. After all, he didn't know who they were.

"Well, erm, I can tell you now, that first off, we- I mean, you, King Alfred and the rest of Cray manage to fight against Void and overcome an incredible difficulty in the war." Ezel explained.

"What is the Void?" King Alfred inquired.

"The Void is the oncoming threat that the Oracle Think Tank are warning you of. It is the darkness that is going to consume Cray." Vivanne commented. She walked over to the desk, and Blaster Blade glared.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She held up the report that was dismissed earlier.

"This is the first appearance of the Void. It is an evil force, darkness and aura. This scout was not lying, nor was he hallucinating." She explained. King Alfred stopped her.

"How do you know all this, Vivanne?" King Alfred asked. Ezel stepped in.

"We... we have come from the future to warn you of this day. But this is all we can reveal to you." Ezel hoped Vivanne would go along with what Ezel was trying to say. Fortunately, she did.

"Yes, too much foresight is a bad thing. But we want you both to know that Cray will come through during the troubled time." Vivanne commented. She came back towards Ezel.

"We will remember this, Sir Ezel, Lady Vivanne." Blaster Blade said. Ezel chuckled.

"Of course. Goodbye, your majesty. Goodbye, Blaster Blade." They turned to the door, and were about to open it until Blaster Blade called out again.

"Wait! How do you know who we are? We never introduced ourselves?" He was still suspicious of these two individuals who had just waltzed into the throne room, told them this information and were about to leave. Ezel turned around.

"You'll find out soon." They both went through the doors, and closed them. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the tiny cracks in the door. Blaster Blade ran straight towards it, and opened the doors.

They were gone.

* * *

Time Setting: 3:13PM, 29th October 2012

Setting: Back in the pavilion tent.

"We're never doing that again." Ezel groaned. This migraine was the worst. Luckily, they were both back in the small pavilion tent. He helped Vivanne up, and they were both clutching their heads in pain.

"Heh, because of Blaster Blade's attitude towards us, or because of the migraines?" Vivanne joked. Ezel chuckled.

"I don't think you need an answer for that."

"True. I hope those units we sent off get some medicine for this migraine." At that point, the leader that was sent with the group of units to get supplies came in.

"Sire, Lady Vivanne, we have brought the supplies we need." He reported in a gruff voice.

"Did you get any painkiller medicine or some sort?" Vivanne asked.

"No Lady Vivanne. It was a poor village, they gave us what they could spare."

A death glare was directed at the sergeant from the ferocious blonde archer.

**"You had better go find some herbs and make a painkiller medicine otherwise your pay won't be looking so good."** She growled. The sergeant's eyes widened.

"Of course, Lady Vivanne! Right away!"

* * *

**Author's Ending Section: **

Wow, what an awesome experience! I had fun writing it, too. Interesting topics like these do take a long time to write, it requires a LOT of imagination to plan what happens in the story.

Right now, I request that there be no requests for me right now, I've already got a lot, but don't worry. I'll ask once more when I am a bit empty, but right now, I've got a lot on my shoulders right now, so please don't ask any.

In the meantime, go check out my profile for updates, and I'll see you all soon!

-AuraPen


	22. Bonding Day

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Welcome to a heart-warming story between Wingal and Blaster Blade! Thanks to Disguised Hope for the request, though 'fetch' isn't really the main point of this story.

Characters: Blaster Blade and Wingal (AU: Anyone else I'm missing that is clearly not in the small section above?)

Time Setting: Shall be mentioned.

Setting: Breeze Plains, a place in The Royal Paladin kingdom. (AU: If I keep this up, I should just draw a map of the United Sanctuary.)

Summary: Blaster Blade and Wingal have a special bonding day together. What happens?

Please enjoy this story, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time: 3:15PM

Today was a very special bonding day for Wingal and Blaster Blade. Because the battle preparations against Void had kept the white knight busy, he didn't have time to spend alone with Wingal.

Realising this one morning, Blaster Blade announced that he was going to take a few hours off the Void battle preparations and spend some time with one of his best friends.

When Blaster Blade had come up to Akane (And gotten a little kiss and a glomp from her, ooh ooh), he had asked for Wingal. Already knowing what he meant, Akane gladly handed Wingal over to him. Owners usually asked for their pets to take a break from training just to spend some quality time with them.

The blu high best panted as he flew beside Blaster Blade, both enjoying the fresh sunlight as they went on to their destination.. Blaster Blade sighed contently before realising that Wingal probably had a few questions in mind, judging by the way the winged beast kept glancing at him.

"We're going out to the Breeze Plains." He smiled warmly at this decision. This was where he and Wingal had first met, and it was a special place for the both of them. They arrived a few minutes later, and Wingal landed on the soft grass, which was up to their ankles. He was about to look up to Blaster Blade for instructions when a red rubber ball went flying past him and his master yelled,

"FETCH!"

Wingal took off like a bullet.

Blaster Blade sat down against the tree, sighing in relief. That rubber ball would be a bit of a challenge for Wingal...

Or so he thought.

When closed his eyes, he sensed a strong wind coming.

"Strange, earlier I sensed no such wind." He thought to himself. But then he shrugged, and dismissed the thought. However, in moments, he opened his eyes and saw a blue blur racing towards him in the air, with a red rubber ball in its mouth.

"Ah, no, WINGAL! SLOW DOWN- AH!"

After some time, Blaster Blade is leaning against a tree with Wingal on his lap, just relaxing in the shade.

"Hey Wingal?" Blaster Blade asked. A low growl of acknowledgement resonated through the blue beast's body.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Wingal's head moved to look up at his master. He nodded a little.

"Hah, just asking." Blaster Blade closed his eyes again and reflected back on that fateful day.

**_-Flashback-_**

Blaster Blade, 10, ran off to the Breeze Plains. He wasn't going to have his bath time now, if the brown-haired 10 year old had anything to say about it!

**_RUSTLE RUSTLE_**

Blaster Blade crouched down when he heard these sudden sounds. If there's anything he learnt in the hide-and-seek battles between him and Dark, it was to hide immediately after he heard some noise. He pushed back some bushes silently, and looked out at the field.

A blue dog slumped into the clearing, and suddenly collapsed. What was weird was that... he had wings as its ears. Blaster Blade had never heard or seen this species of beast before, and he was an adventurous and brave little boy, so he went up to it and petted it.

The creature turned its head to look at him, and Blaster Blade finally noticed that a small trail of blood was oozing from its paw, and Blaster Blade ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the paw. It whimpered at the touch.

"It's okay... it's okay." Blaster Blade smiled. The blue dog turned to look at him.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, checking the dog's neck. There was no collar on him.

"Do you want a name?" Blaster Blade asked. The dog seemed to nod.

"Uh... Bob?" The dog snarled.

"Steve?" The dog stared back at him.

"Well, what about Wingal?" Wingal let out a small bark of joy.

"My name's Blaster Blade. It's good to meet you."

**_-Flashback End-_**

When Blaster Blade opened his eyes again, he found he was staring into a pair of ruby eyes staring intently back at his green ones.

"H-Hello Winga-"

He got licked on the tip of his nose.

* * *

**Author's Section:**

Awwww, what a lovely ending. Blaster Blade is so lucky to have a loyal friend like Wingal.

I ask that there be no requests right now! Have you seen the reviews section? I have plenty for me to write about, so please don't add more to the pile, at least, just not yet.

Please review, favourite and follow, I'm sorry about the long delays between requests, homework and time just aren't cooperating with me and my writing times as of now. Check out my profile for updates, and I'll have a small knowledge quiz for everybody reading my little collection of stories on Quotev!

Goodbye for now, everybody!

-AuraPen


End file.
